A Jealous Misunderstanding
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Candace sees Stacy and Jeremy hanging around each other, she starts to become jealous and pursues them. Will she make one too many mistakes in hurting the friendships she has? Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb, having run out of big ideas, decides to go around the neighborhood to see what original Big Idea they can use. Will they be successful? CandacexJeremyxStacy love triangle


Okay, for people wondering why their reviews have not been appearing recently in my fanfics for the past couple of dys, don't worry, I did get them from my e-mail account, and I thank you for them, and I will reply to a couple of them as soon as possible. It's nothing wrong on my end, it's more of the site administrators not getting into gear and updating the site. Don't worry, I'm sure the reviews will turn up soon!

In the meantime, I might as well release one-shots, One Minute Melees, or... at least the first chapter of ideas that are in my mind. In this case, it's the latter!

Now, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, which belongs to Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh! Now, I like this show... moderately. Don't get me wrong, I love the creative ideas, but there are some episodes where I felt there was... too much Candace. Not that I don't like the character, but there were a LOT of Candace-centric episodes, at least to me. Well, at least the series concluded pretty well. Anyway, this story is going to be pretty short... well, once we get off the ground, I hope you guys like it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the Hirano household, Stacy smiled as she was walking out the door, talking on the phone. "Okay, Candace, you just do your thing and get it over with. I'll be over at the mall if you need me. Oh, by the way, Candace, if you need anybody to help you out with your usual 'busting' method, I'm sure Jenny wouldn't mind helping you. I mean, you haven't talked with her much, I'm sure she'd appreciate the help! Great! Bye, Candace! I'll see you at the mall if you're not busy!"

Stacy Hirano smiled as she hung up the phone and adjusted her blue bow. "Ah... that Candace... can't live without her..."

Stacy took a deep breath as she started to take a walk down the street, directly to the mall. Normally, her parents would usually drive her or she'd take a bus, but she felt like walking to the mall today, just to take in the good fresh air.

Stacy paused as she looked at the nice blue sky. Stacy sighed. "It's such a nice day out... too bad Candace isn't taking advantage of the opportunity..."

Stacy sighed as she sat down at her bench and looked down. "You know, Candace has always relied on me, even if she doesn't realize it... sure, the busting maneuvers never went through and..." Stacy chuckles, "Let's face it, she'll never bust the boys as long as Perry takes away the boys' inventions through some convoluted methods..."

Stacy looked up in the sky for a mere moment as she smiled a bit to see a green platypus in a fedora flying on a hovercraft. "Heh, there goes Perry now as we speak."

Stacy sighed as she looked down. "I should do something nice for Candace, give her a little... friendship gift..."

Stacy gasped as her eyes widened in delight. "That's it! I know what I'm going to do today!"

* * *

Over at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas dropped his screwdriver as he looked around, Isabella and Ferb looked over to Phineas in concern. Isabella asked, "What's wrong, Phineas? You just... stopped talking."

"I... I don't know... I felt like my usual catchphrase got quoted..." Phineas said... then shrugged. "Oh well! Anyway, me and Ferb came up with a great idea!"

"Let's hear it!" Isabella smiled.

"Very well... me and Ferb have been talking about how while some kids have the right size for basketball, other kids may have the stunt growth not used to play it." Phineas said as a little unknown to the three of them, Candace was keeping watch over them.

"Wow..." Isabella smiled.

"So, we plan on building the world's biggest basketball court and we're going to play the greatest game of basketball known to man!" Phineas proclaimed.

"Wow..." Isabella said, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Right?" Phineas smiled. "Anyway, we're planning on getting the court set up in the backyard, the lights on, and... and..." Phineas' eyes widened. "Wait a minute... wait a minute..."

"What's wrong, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

Phineas laughed as he turned to Ferb. "You know, Ferb... repetition is the scourge of genius. No great thinker ever copies himself..."

"What?" Isabella said.

Ferb turned to Isabella as he said, "Once you get a good idea, you might have an idea that could be similar... too similar."

Isabella just stared at Ferb in confusion before Phineas said, "It means the basketball idea I have isn't any different than the soccer idea. I just don't want to repeat a good success."

"Oh..." Isabella said. "I understand, Phineas."

"Thanks. Well, at least we can move on to the next idea..." Phineas smiled as Ferb pulled out a blueprint. "Fortunately, we keep a second plan in case our idea starts getting similar."

"Ohhh... what is it, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Well... this is our idea for a swimming pool... made out of never-melting ice cream!" Phineas smiled.

"Oh... sounds fun and delicious!" Isabella squealed with delight.

"I know, right! Anyway, we just need to make the ice cream, which won't be hard, considering..." Phineas paused. "Wait a minute..."

"What's wrong now?" Isabella asked.

"That's just a combination of both the Ice Cream maker AND the swimming pool of gelatin from last time! The idea I have isn't any different from that!" Phineas said as he stared to look worried. "Uh-oh. Ferb, dig out all the blueprints you wrote up."

Ferb proceeded to do so as Phineas started looking at the blueprints. "No, nuh-uh, used it, already did it, man, I wish we didn't do it the first time... I can't believe we already used it..."

Phineas stared in shock as he dropped and looked down. "I... I can't believe it... I went through all the blue prints and... Ferb, we used up every idea we had!"

Ferb looked over at Phineas in shock as he said, "That never happened before..."

Candace, watching nearby, just dropped her mouth in shock. "No ideas from Phineas and Ferb? That's a first... I kinda feel bad for the two... wait a minute..."

Candace smiled. "No ideas from Phineas and Ferb means no reason to bust. No reason to bust means I have a free day. Having a free day means..." Candace smiled. "Maybe I can catch Stacy at the mall! Oh, won't she be surprised to see me!"

With that, Candace ran off in delight.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Jeremy was clocking out of work for the day, Jeremy was surprised to see Stacy coming up to him. "Oh, hey Stacy! What's going on?"

Stacy paused as she looked at Jeremy. "Jeremy, I was wondering if you can do me a favor..."

Jeremy looked in confusion as he said, "Uh... sure, Stacy. What is it?"

"Come with me..." Stacy said as she started to motion Jeremy over.

She sighed in relief as Jeremy looked over at Stacy as he asked, "What's going on, Stacy? Anything the matter?"

"Well... I was thinking maybe you can go out with me and..." Stacy started as Jeremy listened intently.

Meanwhile, from about a distance, Candace came in as she started to hum a little bit until she spotted Stacy. "Oh, there's Stacy... and she's with..."

Candace stared in surprise. "...Jeremy? What is he doing talking with Stacy?"

Candace then laughed a bit. "Ah, I'm sure it's nothing, maybe Stacy just wanted to ask him a favor... I'll just approach them..."

Candace hummed a bit as she started to get close... until she heard the fateful words that suddenly changed her view.

"Sure, Stacy. I wouldn't mind going out with you."

Candace stopped stunned for a moment as she ducked behind a vase to try to get her wits together. She couldn't believe what she just heard...

"It's not true... I did not just hear MY Jeremy accepting a date with Stacy Hirano... my best friend... did I?" Candace said as she peeked from behind the vase in worry.

To her horror, she saw Jeremy and Stacy hugging as she turned back. "Okay, and they're hugging now... how long have they..."

Candace frowned as she peeked out, Stacy and Jeremy starting to walk together. Candace narrowed her eyes as she said "Stacy Hirano, you have crossed the wrong girl... prepare to face my wrath..."

* * *

And that is the first chapter! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize, folks!


End file.
